Captive
by thatobsessivefangirl
Summary: "Her" the man says pointing at me. My face is blank, void of any emotion. They liked it when you put up a fight. Mr. Valentine undoes my chains. I get up shakily. "What's your name doll" He drawls "Clary" I answer unwaveringly as he slips an arm around my shoulders. I stare forward, past Mr. Valentine's head. "How much for one night?" AU/AH Mature themes. Mention of Rape/Non con.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I'm baack. Yes I know I'm starting another story when I have 2 other ones to update and stuff. Blah. Blah. Blah. Hush child. I shall update those. I won't update this story as much until I'm done with After Mum Died. Hope you like it! It's a bit darker than I normally would write but I like this so far. Eh read the bottom.**

**LEGGO**

* * *

><p>I always thought I was strong. My parents died in a car accident when I was 3. My little brother, Jonathan and I were taken in by a lady called Jocelyn after 2 years of living in an orphanage. My brother died from throat cancer when I was 13.<p>

Through all the grief I was still alive. I was strong. I never strived for love. I never believed in it, never have never will.

I was strong.

I am strong.

So strong as I sit here, held captive by Mr. Valentine.

I was taken when I was 15. It's been 2 years now. Exactly 2 years. I've watched other girls come and go while I sit here. Always girls. Always. Some as young as 12, some as old as 25. In the cold and dark basement in Mr. Valentine's house, we're chained to the walls by our wrists. We all wear flimsy white night gowns that come up to our knees. We're used for experiments. Yes like that. I can hear the sickening screams of girls being abused and violated from the floors above me. Each day a new girl comes in. Every other day Mr. Valentine and one of his 'customers' chooses one of the girls. Right now I'm the only girl in her right now. Another girl's supposed to come in later today. Then he'll have to choose tomorrow.

And the girls that get chosen.

They never come back.

* * *

><p><strong>OOHH. How do you feel? Leave a review :) They make my day :). <strong>

**Sidenote: My mum made me go for a run. I can't move now. Soothe my aches and pains with your awesome reviews. Yes I do know that sounds a bit weird... **

**Review. Favourite. Follow. :) Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! I'm so bored. It's the school holidays and my friends and I don't like the sun. So... Hope you guys like the chapter. Oh and I loved ALL of your reviews :)**

* * *

><p>"Clarissa Fray? Imogen Whitelaw?" Someone asks from behind us. We're sitting at a table of the diner in silence.<p>

"Yes that's us" I turn around and see a policeman standing there

"Hi I'm Hodge. I'll be taking you to the police station just to ask you some question."

"Okay" I stand up and take Imogen's hand, we get led to the police car.

…

It's been an hour since we got to the police station. They asked us both question and I described the house too them. Right now we're just waiting, on a couch, for someone to pick us up. I asked the officer to call Jocelyn, I couldn't do it myself, I told the officer to ask Jocelyn if she could bring my sketchbook as well.

"Clary?" Imogen asks in a small voice.

"Yea?"

"What will happen after this?" She asks trembling, I wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"You'll get to go home and live like you used to okay Imogen, people might treat you a bit differently but that's okay" She nods

"Call me Imy" she whispers and I nod.

"Are you tired?" she nods and I gently place her head on my lap while she stretches her legs out.

I brush her light brown hair away from her face as her eyes slowly flutter shut.

…

I've been staring at the entrance of the police station for so long that I don't even know anymore. Imogen stirs a bit so I look down and hold her closer. When I look up I see Isabelle with a bag in her hand, Simon, Jocelyn and Jace walk in.

Wait Jace?

Jace's in the year above Isabelle, Simon and I. We were never close. We barely talked. Even though he was Isabelle's brother, we didn't know anything about each other. I suddenly realise I'm staring, and Jace is staring right back at me. His mouth is slightly parted from shock, he's wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans, and he has his car keys in his left hand and bags under his eyes from not sleeping.

He's the only one that's seen me, He grabs Isabelle's arm and drags her over to him still looking at me. Isabelle looks at me as well, then Simon and Jocelyn. Isabelle starts walking over to me.

"Clary?"

"Hi" I whisper.

"Here, you can get changed" She hands me the bag.

I take it and place it on the floor.

"Imy" I whisper shaking her gently.

"Imy it's time to wake up"

She slowly blinks and sits up.

"Clary? Who's that?" she asks in a small voice.

"That's Isabelle, she's my friend." I get up and crouch in front of her.

"I'm going to get changed okay? Is it okay if I leave you here with Isabelle? I'll be back in a minute okay?"

She nods and looks at Isabelle. I pick the bag up off the ground and head to the bathroom.

"It's nice to see you again" Jace whispers as I pass him, I nod and keep my eyes on the floor.

Isabelle brought me my favourite slipknot t-shirt and black jeans. I quickly get changed.

When I get out I see Imogen talking to her parents

"That's Clary" she says pointing at me.

"Thank you so much" her parents say hugging me.

I write my number on a small piece of paper and give it to her parents.

"Here's my number if you ever need my help" I smile.

…

We're walking to the car when I whisper

"Shotgun" No one argues.

I get into the passenger seat of Jace's car, I pull out my sketch book and flip to the page with Jonathon on it. My shaky hand trace the drawing.

I miss him so much, I wonder what he thought of me in the last two years.

"You can turn the radio on" Jace whispers to me not taking his eyes off the road.

I lean forward and turn the radio on changing the station to heavy metal station. I let out a sigh of relief when I hear Sex Metal Barbie by In This Moment playing. The music makes me relax and I lean my head against the window on my left and close my eyes and slowly drift off.

…

"Clary" I hear the soft voice to my left. I feel large fingers rubbing up and down my upper arm soothingly. It's an unfamiliar feeling, then again everything feels unfamiliar to me now. The touch feels like sparks of electricity shooting into my skin, it's pleasant.

"Clary, we're here" Jace? I suddenly can't remember what Jace's voice sounds like. I'm instantly panicked again, my eyes fly open, my body launching forward a bit, I'm breathing shallowly.

"Clary it's just me, it's Jace, it's okay, you're safe." I take a look at Jace, He's crouching outside the car coming up to about my height, looking at me with soft golden eyes.

"Sorry" I whisper looking at my lap.

"You have nothing to apologise about, now you might want to go inside, unless you want to sleep in my car" his voice is slightly playful, and I crack I smile. When I look back at him, his face looks like he's won a gold medal, maybe even two. I grab the bag and my sketchbook and walk inside my house. Isabelle, Simon and Jocelyn are sitting on the couch in my living room waiting for me.

"Clary?" Jocelyn asks and I look at her. "Would you like something to eat?" I smile a little and nod. Jocelyn walks into the kitchen.

"Shit" Simon mutters under his breath and I look at him confused. "My mum wants me back home now" he tells Isabelle and I.

I nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He looks at me and I nod again.

Jace comes in right after Simon leaves.

"Here you go Clary" Jocelyn brought out a large slice of lasagne. I know I won't be able to eat it all, and if I do manage to get it in my mouth I'll throw most of it up afterward. They didn't let us eat a lot in there, you know keeping us fit and all.

"Thank you" I whisper taking my plate, knife and fork, and running up the stairs to my room.

My room's exactly the same, nothing's been moved, and there's no dust anywhere. I sit down on my bed and start eating. After a while Isabelle and Jace come into my room after knocking.

"Is it okay if we eat with you?" Isabelle asks

I smile and nod. They sit opposite me on my bed.

"So what have I missed?" I ask quietly trying to break the awkward silence.

"Not much, Sebastian broke up with Seelie, they cheated on each other or something."

"Eh we all saw that coming" I say and Isabelle smiles. "So you and Simon?" I ask.

"How did you know?" she asks astonished and I shrug.

"Well Jace here hasn't gone out with anyone in about two years" My eyebrows shoot up. It wasn't a secret that Jace was a man whore, he would go out with the girls that had little on their minds and even less on their bodies.

"Congrats?" I ask, not sure what to say. He chuckles and whispers,

"Thanks" Oh no, I can feel my food coming back up, I jump off my bed and run to my bathroom, I only get to the sink before my stomach decides to empty itself out. After a couple seconds I feel someone pulling my hair out of my face gently and their hand rubbing my back. I know Isabelle can't stand vomit, so it must be Jace. Oh my god, Jace is watching me throw up, the thought makes my face burn. When I'm finished, I stand up straight and turn the tap on, watching as everything goes down the drain.

"You okay?" Jace asks softly and I nod. "You brush your teeth we'll be outside okay?" I nod and Jace leaves without a word.

…

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay" Isabelle asks.

"I'll be fine" truthfully, I know I won't be fine, I know I'll be screaming in the middle of the night, I know that I'll be scared in the morning.

"Well we do live next door, just scream if you need anything" Jace says playfully but when I look at his eyes, they're flooded with concern.

I smile and nod.

"Goodnight" I whisper to both of them. They reply before walking towards my door.

"Wait" I say. "Can you guys just stay until I'm asleep?"

Izzy smiles and sits down on my bed and Jace sits on the other side.

I close my eyes, slowly letting myself fall asleep. My breathing evens out and I'm half asleep, in a sort of daze, I can hear everyone but I don't have the strength to open my eyes.

"I think she's asleep" Isabelle whispers getting off my bed.

"You go I'll turn the lights off" I hear Isabelle leave the room.

Jace leans forward and traces my cheekbone, I unconsciously let a sigh slip out.

"I missed you Clary" He whispers, and I'm confused. Why would he miss me? But I forget about it when I feel Jace place a small kiss at the top of my head.

"Goodnight Clary" He brushes a strand of hair away from my face, then he's gone and I fall asleep with a ghost of a smile on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>We don't have Ben and Jerry's where I live. Living the life here. -.-<strong>

**Review. Favourite. Follow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy! I'm so bored. It's the school holidays and my friends and I don't like the sun. So... Hope you guys like the chapter. Oh and I loved ALL of your reviews :)**

* * *

><p>"Clarissa Fray? Imogen Whitelaw?" Someone asks from behind us. We're sitting at a table of the diner in silence.<p>

"Yes that's us" I turn around and see a policeman standing there

"Hi I'm Hodge. I'll be taking you to the police station just to ask you some question."

"Okay" I stand up and take Imogen's hand, we get led to the police car.

…

It's been an hour since we got to the police station. They asked us both question and I described the house too them. Right now we're just waiting, on a couch, for someone to pick us up. I asked the officer to call Jocelyn, I couldn't do it myself, I told the officer to ask Jocelyn if she could bring my sketchbook as well.

"Clary?" Imogen asks in a small voice.

"Yea?"

"What will happen after this?" She asks trembling, I wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"You'll get to go home and live like you used to okay Imogen, people might treat you a bit differently but that's okay" She nods

"Call me Imy" she whispers and I nod.

"Are you tired?" she nods and I gently place her head on my lap while she stretches her legs out.

I brush her light brown hair away from her face as her eyes slowly flutter shut.

…

I've been staring at the entrance of the police station for so long that I don't even know anymore. Imogen stirs a bit so I look down and hold her closer. When I look up I see Isabelle with a bag in her hand, Simon, Jocelyn and Jace walk in.

Wait Jace?

Jace's in the year above Isabelle, Simon and I. We were never close. We barely talked. Even though he was Isabelle's brother, we didn't know anything about each other. I suddenly realise I'm staring, and Jace is staring right back at me. His mouth is slightly parted from shock, he's wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans, and he has his car keys in his left hand and bags under his eyes from not sleeping.

He's the only one that's seen me, He grabs Isabelle's arm and drags her over to him still looking at me. Isabelle looks at me as well, then Simon and Jocelyn. Isabelle starts walking over to me.

"Clary?"

"Hi" I whisper.

"Here, you can get changed" She hands me the bag.

I take it and place it on the floor.

"Imy" I whisper shaking her gently.

"Imy it's time to wake up"

She slowly blinks and sits up.

"Clary? Who's that?" she asks in a small voice.

"That's Isabelle, she's my friend." I get up and crouch in front of her.

"I'm going to get changed okay? Is it okay if I leave you here with Isabelle? I'll be back in a minute okay?"

She nods and looks at Isabelle. I pick the bag up off the ground and head to the bathroom.

"It's nice to see you again" Jace whispers as I pass him, I nod and keep my eyes on the floor.

Isabelle brought me my favourite slipknot t-shirt and black jeans. I quickly get changed.

When I get out I see Imogen talking to her parents

"That's Clary" she says pointing at me.

"Thank you so much" her parents say hugging me.

I write my number on a small piece of paper and give it to her parents.

"Here's my number if you ever need my help" I smile.

…

We're walking to the car when I whisper

"Shotgun" No one argues.

I get into the passenger seat of Jace's car, I pull out my sketch book and flip to the page with Jonathon on it. My shaky hand trace the drawing.

I miss him so much, I wonder what he thought of me in the last two years.

"You can turn the radio on" Jace whispers to me not taking his eyes off the road.

I lean forward and turn the radio on changing the station to heavy metal station. I let out a sigh of relief when I hear Sex Metal Barbie by In This Moment playing. The music makes me relax and I lean my head against the window on my left and close my eyes and slowly drift off.

…

"Clary" I hear the soft voice to my left. I feel large fingers rubbing up and down my upper arm soothingly. It's an unfamiliar feeling, then again everything feels unfamiliar to me now. The touch feels like sparks of electricity shooting into my skin, it's pleasant.

"Clary, we're here" Jace? I suddenly can't remember what Jace's voice sounds like. I'm instantly panicked again, my eyes fly open, my body launching forward a bit, I'm breathing shallowly.

"Clary it's just me, it's Jace, it's okay, you're safe." I take a look at Jace, He's crouching outside the car coming up to about my height, looking at me with soft golden eyes.

"Sorry" I whisper looking at my lap.

"You have nothing to apologise about, now you might want to go inside, unless you want to sleep in my car" his voice is slightly playful, and I crack I smile. When I look back at him, his face looks like he's won a gold medal, maybe even two. I grab the bag and my sketchbook and walk inside my house. Isabelle, Simon and Jocelyn are sitting on the couch in my living room waiting for me.

"Clary?" Jocelyn asks and I look at her. "Would you like something to eat?" I smile a little and nod. Jocelyn walks into the kitchen.

"Shit" Simon mutters under his breath and I look at him confused. "My mum wants me back home now" he tells Isabelle and I.

I nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He looks at me and I nod again.

Jace comes in right after Simon leaves.

"Here you go Clary" Jocelyn brought out a large slice of lasagne. I know I won't be able to eat it all, and if I do manage to get it in my mouth I'll throw most of it up afterward. They didn't let us eat a lot in there, you know keeping us fit and all.

"Thank you" I whisper taking my plate, knife and fork, and running up the stairs to my room.

My room's exactly the same, nothing's been moved, and there's no dust anywhere. I sit down on my bed and start eating. After a while Isabelle and Jace come into my room after knocking.

"Is it okay if we eat with you?" Isabelle asks

I smile and nod. They sit opposite me on my bed.

"So what have I missed?" I ask quietly trying to break the awkward silence.

"Not much, Sebastian broke up with Seelie, they cheated on each other or something."

"Eh we all saw that coming" I say and Isabelle smiles. "So you and Simon?" I ask.

"How did you know?" she asks astonished and I shrug.

"Well Jace here hasn't gone out with anyone in about two years" My eyebrows shoot up. It wasn't a secret that Jace was a man whore, he would go out with the girls that had little on their minds and even less on their bodies.

"Congrats?" I ask, not sure what to say. He chuckles and whispers,

"Thanks" Oh no, I can feel my food coming back up, I jump off my bed and run to my bathroom, I only get to the sink before my stomach decides to empty itself out. After a couple seconds I feel someone pulling my hair out of my face gently and their hand rubbing my back. I know Isabelle can't stand vomit, so it must be Jace. Oh my god, Jace is watching me throw up, the thought makes my face burn. When I'm finished, I stand up straight and turn the tap on, watching as everything goes down the drain.

"You okay?" Jace asks softly and I nod. "You brush your teeth we'll be outside okay?" I nod and Jace leaves without a word.

…

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay" Isabelle asks.

"I'll be fine" truthfully, I know I won't be fine, I know I'll be screaming in the middle of the night, I know that I'll be scared in the morning.

"Well we do live next door, just scream if you need anything" Jace says playfully but when I look at his eyes, they're flooded with concern.

I smile and nod.

"Goodnight" I whisper to both of them. They reply before walking towards my door.

"Wait" I say. "Can you guys just stay until I'm asleep?"

Izzy smiles and sits down on my bed and Jace sits on the other side.

I close my eyes, slowly letting myself fall asleep. My breathing evens out and I'm half asleep, in a sort of daze, I can hear everyone but I don't have the strength to open my eyes.

"I think she's asleep" Isabelle whispers getting off my bed.

"You go I'll turn the lights off" I hear Isabelle leave the room.

Jace leans forward and traces my cheekbone, I unconsciously let a sigh slip out.

"I missed you Clary" He whispers, and I'm confused. Why would he miss me? But I forget about it when I feel Jace place a small kiss at the top of my head.

"Goodnight Clary" He brushes a strand of hair away from my face, then he's gone and I fall a sleep with a ghost of a smile on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>We don't have Ben and Jerry's where I live. Living the life here. -.-<strong>

**Review. Favourite. Follow**


	4. Chapter 4

**I loved ALLL your reviews! Hope you like the chapter. I was up until 1.46 am rethinking life so yea... Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

><p>I've been up since four in the morning. I woke up covered in sweat, sheets tangled around my legs. Right now it's nine o'clock and I'm getting ready to go to Imy's house. I say bye to Jocelyn and walk out the front door with a bag of Disney movies. I'm just walking out of the front door when I hear<p>

"Clary?" I look up. Sebastian. He's looks taller than before with black hair and black eyes. I open my mouth to say something but I stop when I look at him again. He looks like Valentine. I furrow my eyebrows and tilt my head a bit to try make sense of this.

"What can't you talk anymore?" he laughs harshly. I have the urge to go back inside and curl into a miserable ball.

"Can I just say no one missed you, you freak" he sneers. I just keep staring at him, trying to say something but nothing comes out of my mouth.

"Sebastian" I look over to the left and I see Jace jumping over the small hedge that separates our front lawns. Sebastian's eyes widen.

"What are you doing?" Jace growls.

"Nothing man, just putting the freak in her place." Jace tenses as he comes to a stop in front of me.

"Clary isn't a freak" he says slowly, annunciating each word.

"Sorry man"

"Leave Sebastian" I almost laugh as Sebastian scurries away. Jace calms himself before turning toward me.

"Are you okay" he asks softly taking a step forward so that I have tilt my head up to see his face.

I nod.

"Where are you going?" He says eyeing my bag.

"Imogen's house" I say simply.

"The little girl?" he asks and I nod.

"Come on I'll give you a ride" he says giving me a half smile.

"Jace you really don't need to, it's only a couple streets away" I protest.

Jace lets out a sigh and cups my face gently with both hands, He bends down a bit so his face is just inches away from mine. He's so close I can't think right, I just stand there eyes locked with his.

"I'm not losing you again" he whispers so that his hot breath fans out against my face deliciously. Normally being this close to someone, especially a boy, would freak me out after what had happened, but Jace made me feel… safe, I felt comfortable around him and I don't know why. He rests his forehead against mine and both our eyes flutter shut, we're pretty much breathing each other in now, my lips part a bit as his breathing becomes shallower.

I'm brought of my daze when Jace's touch leaves me.

"Uh I- um" he starts.

"We should go" I mutter looking at the ground feeling somewhat disappointed

"Um I'll just go get my keys" I start walking towards his car as he goes inside to get his keys.

…

**Jace POV**

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. Fucking. God. What did I just do?

I let out a frustrated groan.

"Someone's angry" Isabelle says looking at me.

"What do you want?" I groan looking for my keys.

"I saw" she whispers, when I don't say anything she continues.

"You like her, Jace, just admit it" When I find my keys I look up at her.

"I can't Iz, you know I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I'll hurt her" I say tugging at my hair.

"She isn't fragile" she says looking at me weirdly.

"I'm leaving"

"Jace Lightwood get back-" she doesn't get to finish because I've already slammed the door shut.

…

**Clary POV**

"Wait" Jace says before I leave the car.

"If you need a ride back just call me okay?"

I nod and smile at him

"Jace?" He looks at me prompting me to go on.

"What will happen when I go back to school?" he looks at me again and his eyes soften. He takes my hand, which had been in a fist with my nails slicing into my palm, into his hand and starts rubbing soothing circles on it.

"I really don't know what will happen. But Izzy, Simon and I will always be there for you okay?"

I smile at him and start getting out of the car.

"Bye Clary" He says.

"Bye Jace" I smile at him.

…

Imogen's mum gave me a ride home and now Isabelle demanded that we had to have some 'girl time' at her house.

"So what do you think about Jace?" My eyebrows furrow, we were sitting on the island in Isabelle's kitchen eating Ben and Jerry's.

"What am I supposed to think about Jace?" I ask.

"I don't know, I just think he likes you" I burst out laughing and Isabelle looks at me weirdly.

"That's hilarious Iz"

"I'm not joking"

"Yeah yeah and I'm a dinosaur" I shake my head walking up to her room.

That's when I hear Slipknot coming from Jace's room.

Before I can think I knock on his door.

"Clary?"

"I didn't know you listened to Slipknot"

He lets me into his room and I go straight to the CD player where the case is. My eyebrows furrow in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" He asks

"Everything's just so different. And I know none of these songs, I feel like I've missed out on the most important part of everyone's life." He's silent for a moment

"I can fill you in on everything that's happened." Jace says with a small smile.

"Thank you" I whisper looking at the ground.

"It's okay" He takes the CD cover out of my hands and stops the music, putting the CD back in the case.

"And you can take this" he says gesturing to the CD.

"Jace I really can't" I say pushing the CD back to him.

"Take it Clary, you need it more than I do" I back down taking the CD from his hands.

I smile up at him. I wrap my arms around the back of his neck and pull him into a hug as he wraps his arms around my waist. I press a small kiss on his cheek and whisper,

"Thank you, Jace" and walk off leaving him in a daze with his hand on his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Still don't have Ben and Jerry's.<strong>

**Review. Favourite. Follow I love you guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! ****My best friend and I are going to different schools now and I'm sad :( My parents pretty much put me under house arrest when school starts and I don't know when i'll get to see her again (after tomorrow lol?) **

**Readdddd! I loved your reviews! **

* * *

><p>School. In other words, torture. This is how it all went down.<p>

Jace was on my left walking through the halls with me, glaring at everyone who stared to long. He helped me to reception, which he really need to do because I already knew where everything was, and he helped me find my locker.

"You can go, you know" I say to him as he stands by my locker.

"We're locker neighbours, don't get full of yourself" he says smiling smugly while opening his locker.

I wait for Jace to finish getting his books.

"What do you have first?" I ask.

"English with Mr Prossor" He groans.

"Same. Is he still an arse?"

"Yup" Jace grins cheekily. Once we reach our class I stop right in front of the door.

"Jace? Can I sit with you?" He looks at me, and his eyes soften.

"Of course"

Jace opens the door and lets me walk inside first, immediately everything's silent. Everyone's staring at me, I keep my head down and walk to the last desk available, the desk in this class room are double ones so Jace sits next to me and we say nothing for the rest of class.

…

I'm in math and that's when it happens, Jace Isn't in this class and Izzy and Simon are on the other side of the room, and when I get to class there's only one more seat left, next to Sebastian.

"Hey Clary" he smirks devilishly.

"Hi" I get my things out and stare at my desk, letting my hair create a curtain between us. Fortunately the teacher comes in right then and Sebastian can't talk to me.

"I'd like to look at the person that you're sharing a desk with" we all do, "Good now get used to it because you'll be sitting like this for the rest of the year" Oh no. Oh no no no.

I look at Izzy and she's giving me a sympathetic look. I smile back and ignore Sebastian for the rest of class. Well I try to. His hand starts to creep up my thigh, I immediately slap it away, he tries again after ten minutes, and I slap his hand away again. He tries once more after that but when I slap his hand away he digs his fingernails into my thigh. I jump up, partly from shock partly from pain and stare down at him with the mostly deadly glare I can muster.

"Miss Fray are you alright?" The teacher asks looking at me concerned, I take a glance at Isabelle and Simon and they're looking at Sebastian, trying to figure out what just happened.

"I-I" I stutter. "I'm fine" Right then the bells rings and I unconsciously let out a relived breath. I pack up as quickly as I can and Izzy pulls me away before Sebastian can talk to me.

"What the hell was that?" Izzy demands with Simon walking next to her.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit jumpy today" I whisper. I know neither Izzy nor Simon believe me but they don't say anything as we enter the cafeteria.

We sit down with our food when Jace comes over and sits next to me.

"Hey" He smiles, oblivious to what we were just talking about.

"Hi" I smile back

"How was math?" um…

"Yes Clary, how _was_ math?" Izzy says leaning forward, Jace furrows his eyebrows and looks down at me.

"Yea Clary, How was _math?" _Oh great Simon's joined in as well.

"What happened in math?" Jace asks curiously.

"Sebastian touched me" I whisper and Jace looks livid.

"Where?" He asks slowly. I tell him what he did and by the time I'm finished Jace is already getting up.

"Jace" I catch his hand tugging him back

"Don't do this" I whisper, he shakes his head and cups my face, resting his forehead on mine like before.

"Clary he _touched_ you" I can see it pains him to say it, and without thinking I let him go and turn back to Isabelle.

"And you say he doesn't like you" she says smiling, biting into her apple.

"Are you going to stop him or what?" she says chewing on her apple.

"Stop him from- oh shit" I get up and run towards the other end of the cafeteria, but Jace already has Sebastian pinned to the wall, hand coming back to punch Sebastian. I run between them and push Jace away from Sebastian.

"Jace!" He stops looking at me confused, I push him into the hallway outside the cafeteria.

"What the hell Jace, you can't just hit someone."

"Technically I didn't hit him, I was going to but I didn't"

"You were still going to do it" I remind him, instead of responding he wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face into my neck.

"I'm sorry" he mumbles. I smile and wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"You can't hit someone because of me" I whisper, "It's not worth it"

"You're always worth it" he mumbles.

"You're an idiot" I whisper back and he chuckles. Just as I'm about to step back, away from Jace, he holds me tighter and I don't object. When we finally do break apart, I'm pretty sure I'm as red as a tomato.

"Um we should head back" I mutter pathetically

"Izzy probably thinks we're snogging or something" I wish we were snogging.

Wait.

What?

"Don't be stupid" I mutter walking back to our table. When I look at Jace again he looks hurt, but he hides it easily with a cocky smirk.

"Where have you guys been?" Izzy exclaims as I sit down. Simon just waggles his eyebrows at me suggestively and I poke my tongue out.

"Calm children, no need to start a civil war with all your tongue poking" Izzy says jokingly and I roll my eyes with a hint of a smile on my lips.

I sigh and say,

"We need to get to class" I say

"Or hell, whatever you want to call it" Simon says and I laugh.

"You guys go. I need to talk to Jace" Izzy says. Simon and I link arms and practically skip out of the cafeteria.

…

**Jace POV**

"What is it Iz?" I ask, even though I know exactly what she's going to say.

"How can you say you don't like her?" We're walking down the hallway now.

"I can't Iz. I already told you" She frowns at me.

"Well then get your head out of our ass and tell me again" She demands. Oh boy.

"What do you have next?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"I have study period with you. And Clary and Simon have biology so you're going to have to talk to me" She smirks.

"Sometimes I really hate you"

"But you still love me"

"That's debatable"

"Stop changing the subject" She says with a deadly smirk.

"Isabelle. She got back like a week ago. Who knows if she wants be with anyone right now?"

"_I _know Jace. I know my best friend. And she's not fragile, stop treating her like she is"

"I don't treat her like she's fragile!" I defend.

"Well either you admit you like her or you back off" She basically growls before storming off.

…

**Clary** **POV**

School finished a couple minutes ago and now I'm walking to my locker, Simon said he'd meet me by my locker when he'd finished with his. When I reach my locker Jace is already there.

"Hey" I say opening my locker. Jace doesn't answer. I frown and get my books.

"Jace?" He still doesn't look at me.

"What have I done?" I put my hand on my bicep and he tenses. He looks at me and his eyes soften like they normally do but then they harden again. He looks away and slams his locker shut and walks away, leaving me staring after him. What did I do? My mouth is slightly parted, eyebrows furrowed shoulders slumped.

"Hey. You okay" Simon asks from behind me.

"Yea I'm fine" I say closing my locker.

…

We're in Jace's car and it couldn't be more awkward. Simon's singing along to the music in the front seat, being oblivious as ever, while Jace 'focuses on driving'. I catch him staring at me through the rear view mirror a couple times, each time I look at him he diverts his eyes. I'm texting Izzy about Jace at the same time, even though she's sitting a seat away from me.

Izzy: He really did that?

Clary: Yeah :/

Izzy: I'll talk to him

Clary: No! it's fine

Izzy: he's my brother, I think I know what's wrong.

Clary: Really? What?

Izzy: I can't say.

Clary: -.-

Izzy: Wanna do homework at mine?

Clary: Not really.

Izzy: Oh come on C.

Clary: Fine.

Izzy: Love you.

Clary: Hate you.

I text Jocelyn after that, telling her that I'll be at Izzy's house.

We reach Izzy's house, after we drop Simon off, I walk inside without a glance at Jace. Izzy and I do our homework then fool around a bit. Izzy makes me laugh so I much my stomach hurts and I decide that I don't need Jace in my life. That I can make it on my own, without his peculiar mood swings.

* * *

><p><strong>Dying cos there's no Ben and Jerry's here. Or hot pockets. Or fun. Why do I live here again? <strong>

**Review. Favourite. Follow. I love all of you (Insert heart emoji here because my laptop can't do it)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. I don't even know when I updated... but I've been a bit under the weather, mind wise. I'm starting my new school tomorrow and I'm absolutely terrified, I hope you like the chapter. :) ;) **

* * *

><p>I wake up in the middle of the night. The bed doesn't feel familiar and I start freaking out again, then I remember I'm at Izzy's house.<p>

Quietly I tip toe out of her room, and head downstairs to get some water. I don't turn the light on even though it's pitch black, I don't want to wake anyone up. I only have the glass in my hands when I walk into a wall. I hear a huff of surprise.

Did the wall just talk?

Suddenly the light turns on and my eyes are blinded.

"Clary?" Really does it have to be Jace? Of all people.

"Uh hi" I respond lamely.

"Hi"

I turn around to actually get some water as Jace starts talking.

"Look about today" he starts.

"It's fine" I cut him off before this gets even more awkward. He stays quiet and I thank the lord before I try to get the hell out of there.

"No Clary. It's not" Dammit Jace can you shut up? But no he keeps going.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't done that I was being a dick, I don't even know why I did it Clary" I look at him, and his eyes are pleading me to forgive him. I nod.

"It's okay. I understand" I say, not wanting to be mad at him. Jace smiles and gets a glass out of the cupboard.

"Why are you up?" he asks filling his cup with water as I hoist myself up onto the island placing the cup next to me.

"Had a nightmare. You?"

"Thirsty" He says pointing to the cup.

I nod looking down.

"What was your nightmare about?" He says walking closer

"I didn't get out" I whisper, it's very vague but Jace knows what I'm talking about. He places his glass next to mine, steps between my legs and wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his shoulders, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'll never let them take you again" he whispers and I pull back a bit, leaving my arms around his shoulders, that's when I realise how close we are. If I leant half an inch forward our foreheads would be touching.

"Really?" I ask. Jace smiles a bit looking up at me.

"Really." He says honestly. I rest my forehead against his, both of our eyes flutter shut. His hot breath fans against my lips, they part immediately, Jace removes his forehead from mine and I almost groan from the loss of contact until he traces my jaw line with his nose, his nose trails down my neck as well until he reaches my collarbone, which is exposed by my tank top. He places small, innocent kisses along my collar bone, making me squirm. He kisses my neck softly and my hands fly up, into his hair. He kisses my nose, then the underside of my jaw, and I smile. I remove a hand from his hair and place it under his chin, guiding his face back to mine. He bites his lip looking at me, I tug at his lip gently, making his teeth let go. I notice the small chip in his incisor, somehow it makes him even more perfect. The hand that isn't holding his jaw moves to his shoulder, I lean forward and tilt my head to the right before brushing my lips against his experimentally. It was only a tiny peck on the lips, I pull back and Jace's arms tighten around my waist, we both lean in again. The kiss is sweet like last time, he tastes a little like peppermint toothpaste, his lips are all that I thought they would be, warm and soft and a lot of other things I really can't think of right now. I pull away again and stare at him with wide eyes.

Oh my god I just kissed _Jace_ Lightwood.

I just _kissed_ Jace Lightwood.

Before I know he's crashed his lips against mine, urgently, like he's been needing this for a long, long time. His lips are wet against mine, pressing desperately. He's kissing me like there's no tomorrow and I love it. My hands move down to his chest, fisting his shirt in my tiny hands while his arms pull my waist closer to him. My legs tighten around his waist as his hands splay out against my back. Our steamy kiss is reduced to chaste little, sometimes lingering, kisses. I open my eyes and rest my forehead against his. He's smiling like a child that just got a shit load of sweets. I smile back as he presses a small kiss to my lips. Being the awkward penguin I am I start conversation.

"Hi" I say breathlessly.

"Hey" he says with an even bigger smile on his face.

And for the first time since I've been back, I knew life would be good.

…

I'm sitting outside the Lightwood residence. Isabelle's having a party and I'm bored. I'm sitting on the front lawn of their house, sipping liquid out of the red plastic cup.

"Hey" I look up and see Jace starting to sit down beside me.

"Hey" I smile at him.

"Are you drinking" he says wearily looking at my cup.

"Oh god no. It's apple juice." I say smiling at him. He chuckles looking at his hands.

"You're too cute" I blush looking away.

"You know, I never thought I'd be this bored at one of Izzy's parties"

"Don't let Iz hear you say that. Plus all the fun's inside"

"Eh the music's too loud and I've got a headache" I mutter lamely

"Well you do look very pretty, if that counts for anything" I smile at him. Izzy made me get into a black, flowy dress with a sweetheart neckline, it came up to mid-thigh.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad" I say smirking, he's wearing his normal black jeans and black shirt, which of course you can see his muscles through.

"I think I look ravishing" he says feigning hurt.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" I say patting his head.

He shakes his head smiling at me.

"Wanna go to my room?" he asks.

"How do we know there isn't anyone making out in there?"

"I have a lock" he says smirking devilishly, I stand up and straighten my dress, extend a hand to help Jace up.

"Come on smarty pants" I pull him up and we walk into the house.

"Hold on to my hand" he says in my ear over the ear-splitting music.

Jace leads me through the crowd of sweaty bodies successfully, he pulls me in front of him and gently pushes me up the stairs, with his hand on the small of my back. I walk to his room and wait for him to unlock it.

Once he steps in he pulls me into a hug.

"Jace?" I ask, my voice is slightly muffled from being smushed against him

"Hm?" he asks placing his cheek on my head.

"Thank you, for everything"

* * *

><p><strong>Favourite. Follow. Review.<strong>

**Sidenote: I feel like you should give me some more reviews because I have to go to a new school, Just saying...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the long wait, My excuses don't matter annnd umm hope you like the chapter. Read the bottom. **

* * *

><p>"Morning" I hear Jace's sleepy voice murmur after I open my eyes.<p>

We're both on our sides facing each other, with his arm around my waist and my arm on his chest.

I smile.

"Hey"

"Wanna go get pots to wake up the hung over people?" He asks cheekily.

"What?" I asked a bit confused.

"Wake them up by hitting the pots with wooden spoons." He says with a serious voice.

"You do not do that." I whisper amused.

"Of course I do" he says looking at me.

"Let me brush my teeth, we can go down in two minutes" I say jumping out of bed

After I brush my teeth, get my hair up and borrow one of Jace's shirts, we both go down stairs.

"Do you do this every single time Izzy has a party?" I ask Jace.

"Yes" He says looking at me cheekily and I shake my head laughing a bit.

Jace gives me a pot and a wooden spoon and we walk out, starting to hit the utensils together. Every single person is hung over so the quite literally walk out like zombies.

Jace and I are laughing so hard we don't even see Isabelle walk in. Jace pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head.

"Oh my god" Isabelle practically screams.

I turn around quickly with wide eyes. We forgot to tell her.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she screams again.

Jace pushes me behind him gently, I clutch the back his t-shirt and peek over his shoulder.

"You guys didn't tell me?!"

"Isabelle-" Jace tries to cut in.

"How long has this been going on" she demands staring at me.

"A couple days" I answer looking her straight in the eye.

She narrows her eyes at both of us, as if she was thinking really hard.

"I'm going to let this go right now because I'm rooting for you guys."

Jace and I nod frantically before she walks out of

Jace turns around and holds onto my shoulders.

"That was-" he stops looking for the right word

"Weird?"

"Yea, weird" He says again.

…

"Hey do you wanna see Imy after school?" I ask Jace. We're sitting at our table in the cafeteria at lunch.

"Like I go to see her with you or?"

"Yea like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea of course?"

Jace smiles at me and we go back to eating our lunch with Izzy and Simon.

…

"Clary!" I hear Imy run out her front door just after I get out of Jace's car.

She's runs into my arms and I swing her around while we both laugh way too hard.

"Hey Imy. I brought a friend with me if that's okay"

"Yea of course. What's his name" She says looking at him curiously.

"My name's Jace the magnificent" He says smiling.

I elbow him in the side.

"His name's Jace, just Jace." I correct him.

Imy's been smiling throughout our little conversation.

"Hi just Jace, I'm Imogen but you can call me Imy" She says smiling up at him.

"I already know bringing the two of you together was a mistake." I whisper and they both pull me into the house.

…

Jace, Imogen and I are playing hide and seek and Jace's in.

"3 2 1 READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"I hear him scream. I'm hiding in Imogen's closet, while Imogen hides in her guest bedroom.

I can faintly hear Jace coming up the stairs,

"Clarrrrryyyyy! Oh Claryyyyyyyyyyy! Jacey's here" I try to smother my laugh, which of course is unsuccessful.

I can't hear Jace anymore which is very concerning.

Suddenly someone opens the door and whispers,

"Boo" I slap a hand over my heart barely having enough time to recover before he starts to tickle me. I squeal and try to run away while laughing, but Jace arms around my waist and he's brought his lips down on mine and before I know it we're kissing.

His lips move against mine frantically as my hands move up to the back of his neck pulling him closer to me. I bite his lips and he groans softly and pulls his face back to take a breath. One of my hands tangle their fingers into his hair while the other travels to his chin, repositioning his face so his lips meet mine again. He trails my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance which I gladly give. Our tongues had just started to mingle, if you please, when we heard a cough and jumped apart too quickly.

I see Imogen standing there with a smug smirk on her face

"And you guys say you're _just friends_" She walks off with her smirk in place while Jace and I look at each other before we burst out laughing.

…

"Do you have to go?" Imogen whines.

"I'm sorry Imy, but Jocelyn wants me home before eight thirty."

She nods in understanding before hugging me.

"For the record you guys are my OTP" She whispers in my ear and my smile widens.

Next she hugs Jace, he lifts her off the ground and she squeals with laughter.

"I've got dibs on being one of the bridesmaids by the way"

Jace looks over her shoulder at me and smiles. I can't help the blush that creeps up my cheeks.

"Bye guys" She says standing at the front door.

"Tell your parents I said Hi"

"I will" She screams as we walked to Jace's car which was parked on the road.

"She's sassy. I like" He says smiling at me, starting the car up.

"Well I hope you don't leave me for her" I say with a playful smile.

"Never" He whispers before kissing my forehead.

…

"Goodnight Clare"

"Night Jacey" I kiss him innocently before slipping inside my house.

"Did Imy like Jace?" Jocelyn asks as soon as I get to the kitchen

"Yes" I said smiling, hopping onto the island.

"Do you like Jace?"

"Yes" I say smiling even wider now

"That boy, when you left, he wouldn't come out of his room, or go out with anyone, like he used to."

"That makes me happier than I think it should" I whisper to Jocelyn and she bursts out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewwww! I loved the reviews from the last chapter! Can we try and get to 55 reviews? I'll be updating After Mum Died in a couple days. <strong>

**Review. Favourite. Follow**

**I love you guys! **


	8. Chapter 8

**My computer screen was cracked I swear.**

* * *

><p>It one of those days today.<p>

I wake up screaming at two o'clock in the morning on Friday.

Jocelyn runs into my room and I'm sobbing by then. She's silent as she rock me back and forth gently. When my sobs don't stop she kisses my forehead and whispers into my ears.

"I'll be back okay"

I nod through my sobs.

After about five minutes Jocelyn comes back with Jace behind her.

Jace walks in and sits on my bed, he takes me into his arms and kisses my forehead. We don't even hear Jocelyn close the door and walk out.

"What's wrong?" Jace asks placing his cheek on the top of my head.

"I d-didn't get out. T-they touched m-me" I stutter looking at him

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" he says kissing my head "You know that right?"

I nod softly nuzzling my face back into his neck.

"Let's get you back to sleep aye?" I nod again holding on to him tighter.

"Can you stay?" I whisper after he drapes the blanket over me.

He smiles and nods before slipping into bed with me.

…

I wake up again with my face buried in the crook of Jace's neck, his arm on my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Hey" I whisper, my lips brushing his neck.

"Hey" he whispers back kissing my hair.

"What time is it?"

"Like Ten I think"

"Shit! We're late!" I say trying to roll out of Jace's embrace.

"You aren't going anywhere" he whispers while pulling me back to him.

"But-"

"Shh"

"They see me rollin, they hatin, patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty" I grumble under my breath.

…

I nearly drop my glass when I figure it out. We're eating breakfast when it hits me.

"Clary what happen? What's wrong?" Jace asks me frantically.

"Sebastian, he looks him."

"Like who?" Jace asks genuinely confused.

"Like Valentine"

"Valentine?" Shit. I haven't told him. I haven't told anyone. After looking at him for a moment he opens his mouth.

"Clary you know you can trust me. What's wrong?" He asks taking a step forward.

"I-I." I clear my throat and start again.

"When I got uh taken. I- They took me- us to place for sex- uh no paedophilic rape loving bastards." I take a deep breath.

"After a 'client' used you-you'd be killed. Valentine was who controlled it all" I finish looking up at him.

"Clary" he whispers wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm scared Jace"

"I won't let them hurt you" He pulls back looking at me. He hooks a finger under my chin and lifts my head up.

"I'll never let them touch you" He puts his forehead against mine.

"I just got you back, I'm never letting you go"

…

We're watching The Avengers when I hear a knock on my front door.

"I'll get it" I say getting up from the couch. I open the door to see a frantic looking Isabelle standing there.

"Where were you?" She exclaims walking in

"I was at home?"

"I thought someone took you again" She whispers

"I-I"

"Iz?" Both our heads turn to see Jace standing in the hallway with confusion etched on his face

"Jace?" Iz turns to me with a mischievous grin in place.

"Oh my god! You guys are screwing aren't you?"

"Isabelle!" Jace says in shock.

"What?" She asks looking at us.

"Wait no just friends?" She says looking at me, when a blush tints my cheeks she knows.

"Oh my god! It's happening. You guys are together!"

"Um yea?" Jace says with a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his neck. Is he blushing?

"You're blushing. Oh my little Jacey's blushing"

"Okay that's enough Isabelle" Jace says slowly pushing her toward my open door.

"Clace! Clace! Clace!" She chants while Jace pushes her out of my house. Once she's out Jace turns to me, blush still in place.

"I wasn't blushing" He declares immediately.

"Uh huh sure" I say wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"I wasn't!"

"Mmhm I believe you" I say smiling leaning closer to him.

"I wasn't. I'm sure I wasn't"

"I said I believed you" I say pressing my lips to his. The kiss is short and sweet but I get a huge surprise when I pull back. Jace's eyes are still closed as he says it.

"I love you Clary"

* * *

><p><strong>I can't really write much because I gotta get to school. But reviewwww! We nearly got to 55 We were like 2 off but yay 53 reviews! Can we get to 60? <strong>

**Follow. Favourite. Review **

**Love you guys :))))**


End file.
